


dream with me (BILLDIP&MABCIFICA)

by Rendazzled



Series: Demons, Dicks and Destruction [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Demon Bill Cipher, F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mabcifica, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Possessive Bill Cipher, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: Bill and Pine tree have been together for almost two years. It has been years filled with problems, jealousy, heavy make out sessions, extreme kinks and just a lot of excessive yet amazing sex. Mabel still hasn't found her soulmate and she's going almost crazy because of it and Ford has been locking himself away for almost every day. Sure there were problems before, but one particular person is sure of the fact that everything and anything can, and sometimes must, be broken.





	1. 1

Pov Bill

 

I have my arms wrapped around him and he's leaning back into me. He's on my lap and we're all on a boat. Stan decided that we should get out for Dipper's and Mabel's birthday with some friends and we were allowed to borrow Soos’ boat. He sadly enough couldn't be here, but he trusts us with it.

 

Robbie, Wendy, Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, Grenda, Candy and I were all having great fun, there's booze, snacks, drinks, everything. Pacifica really turned around. I wouldn't say that she and Mabel were best friends, Grenda and Candy were obviously her besties, but they were close. Some people were highly intoxicated, others only lightly. Robbie and Mabel were chatting, being the turning point from had some booze to batshit crazy. Wendy was somewhat along those two, but not really close either. Pacifica was about as drunk as she would be able to get and Candy and Grenda both didn't drink. Dipper has had some, but not a lot, and alcohol didn't really work for me.

 

“What're you thinking about?” He suddenly asks as he turns around on my lap. He places his head in my neck and I intertwine our fingers.

 

“About how drunk people are,” I say. He nods before he softly kisses my cheek.

 

“Gonna take a leak,” he says and I nod. He knows I'll be right here. He gets off quickly and as soon as he's gone, Pacifica presses herself up to me. She didn't change a lot, but at the same time you wouldn't recognize her. She grew taller, way taller, and her blonde hair is almost yellow somehow. She really fixed her make-up style and she's an official model.

 

“Hey Bill,” she says as she lays her head on my shoulder. She sounds way too sweet and I shrug her off. “Ah come on pretty boy, I can turn you straight,”

 

“You're bisexual,” I give her a look and she laughs. She makes some snarky comment on how she's only bi because boys like it and I can't help but laugh. Stupid slut. I notice Dipper coming back and I send him a please, please take me away from here look but Wendy suddenly pulls him into her. It stings.

 

Dipper also got taller, he's taller than Wendy now, and I mean he's about as hot as they get. I keep a close eye on them as he tries to shrug her off just as badly as I tried to get Pacifica off of me. Oh fuck, Pacifica.

 

I turn my head to look at her and suddenly, her cold hand is in my neck and her lips are pressed up against mine. I try to shrug her off just as badly, no, even harder than before but fuck me she's forceful. She's gone just as quickly as she came and I feel the familiar warmth of Dipper on my lap and he kisses me. This isn't a kiss that's loving or filled with lust, it's rage and showing others that they should absolutely keep their hands off of things that belong to him.

 

“You tast like her,” he groans and I just pull him closer. I shoot a last glance at Pacifica and she's… she's crying?

 

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask and I softly place my hand on her thigh. She shakes her head and looks up at me.

 

“I'm so sorry, I thought that maybe kissing a hot guy would make me straight, but it hasn't worked since Mabel came back,” she sobs softly and I lay an arm around her. She curls up into my shoulder and sobs for a while. Dipper is pissed, extremely mad, but he understands and I calmingly move my hand in circles over her back.

 

“You know, we could play seven minutes in heaven. There's a small room, really small, in the back and like, you could confess to her and show her you're soulmates witho-” I shut my mouth closed and look away.

 

“You knew?” Dipper hisses and I nod slowly. I don't meet his eyes because I'm not really up to judgement right now but I can still feel it in my bones.

 

“What?” She whispers and I shake my head.

 

“Just, just kiss her. She'll explain,” I sigh and playfully push Dipper off my lap before getting up. “Anyone up for seven minutes in heaven?”

 

Mabel immediately runs towards me and I think mainly because of her enthusiasm that other people join. I laugh to myself and look around.

 

“Since I came up with the idea, I choose two people at random. They decide who's the next to choose, yadayada. Y'all know the rules,” I say and I notice everyone is already in a circle around me. I close my eyes and spin around, obviously knowing where they are. I first land on Mabel and then land of Pacifica. She gulps and I nod at her before leading both of them towards the room you can't even call a room and push them in. “Have fun!” 


	2. 2

Pov Mabel

 

“Mabel, I need to tell you something,” Pacifica murmurs as she bites her lip. “Please don't be grossed out and I hope we can still be friends,”

 

“Come on Cif, you can tell me anything,” I say and I gently place a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me -I can't believe I'm taller than her- and I notice the black mascara clumps under her eyes.

 

I honestly really didn't mind having to be here with Pacifica. She's nicer, way nicer, than before and she's actually really pretty. She's satisfying to look at, almost unreal you know? Just being around her makes you feel like you're living in a dream and you need to wake up.

 

“I'm kinda sorta really in love with you and I tried turning myself straight again but it doesn't work and please don't hate me,” she rattles and although I am taken back, I smile at her.

 

“I won't hate you,” I say and she avoids my eyes until I cup her cheek. We make eye contact and I decide to just try. Even if she isn't my soulmate, it's my party. 

 

Our lips connect and she lets out a shaky whimper. It's soft and nothing like the pure lust between my brother and Bill, no, her lips are so soft and match mine perfectly. My wrist that's connected to the hand that's on her cheek starts burning and I notice the whimpers of pain and little moans of pleasure coming from her. I pull her closer by her waist and she yelps out once, and then I softly pull her hair and she moans out twice. She's the best kisser I've ever kissed to be honest.

 

I slowly pull away and look at her.  As her eyes meet mine, I feel this intense joy coming over me. “I've finally found you,” I whisper and a smile creeps up on her face. “My soulmate.”

 

***

 

Pov Dipper

 

After locking them into a small room, Bill and I decided we needed to talk. “I don't think I'll be able to not kill anyone if everyone just keeps kissing you,” I pout and he nods.

 

“Yeah, same,” he whispers and he looks away. He's thinking, why can't I read minds? “I only want to kiss you and be kissed by you,” he mutters and I move his chin towards me. He sighs and we lock eyes, well, eye, and I give him the 'just tell me’ look.

 

“You're thinking too much, what's up?”

 

“I didn't want to tell you because I don't want you to drift away from your family,” he starts out and I slowly drop my hand before he continues. “Ford kissed me, multiple times, I almost killed him after the third time but I won't. He also kept begging me for sex, telling me that because I'm a sex demon it's more like doing me a favor,”

 

My mouth falls open and I swing my arms around his neck. “You should've told me, I could've helped,” I mutter and he lifts me up easily. “I love you and I know you're not making this up, so next time just tell me when it happens,” 

 

“From now on, I will,” he says and I kiss him. He pushes us against a wall and I wrap my arms around him. “It's twelve sharp pine tree, happy birthday,”

 

“Why thank you,” I giggle and he slowly lets me stand on my own feet again. He pulls out a white rose, not thorned, and he places it behind my ear. I smile up at him and he pulls a present from behind his back.

 

“I could've gotten you anything, and you can ask for anything, but I thought you'd like this,” he smiled back at me and I tear through the packing paper. I open the box and gasp. It's a pair of rings, matching rings. They're simple and something I would wear daily. “I'm running out of things to show people you're mine, so while I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to stay with me,”

 

“Only if you stay with me,” I smile up at him and he grabs one of the rings. He smoothly slides it onto my finger and I do the same to his with the other ring. “Thank you,”

 

“Always pine tree,” he says and he hugs me tightly. I hug back and there's shouting. I hear my name and I pull Bill with me to the main deck thing I guess. Ah, Mabel and Pacifica returned. Holding hands. I smile to myself and squeeze Bill's hand when we all get back in the circle to 'be chosen’.

 

They land on Wendy and me. 

 

I hear Bill groan and I pull him in for a kiss. “Don't worry, we're just friends,”

 

“I know,”

 

I walk to the room thing with Wendy and we get in. Fuck, it's way smaller than I thought.

 

“You got taller,” she smiles and I nod awkwardly. She's pressed up against me and I'm extremely uncomfortable to say the least. “And hotter,”

 

I feel a blush creep up on my face as she moves in closer and I move my hands up in defense. “I have a boyfriend,”

 

“Anything can be broken,”

 

“He's my soulmate,” I frown and she cups my face.

 

“Oh Dipper, remember when you had a crush on me? We both know that that feeling never left,” she slurs and I sigh.

 

“You're drunk, I'm in love, please stop,” I say and she shakes her head. 

 

“Come on Dipper, it's just a kiss,” she lets her hand slide from my cheek to my chest and I push her away. She moves in and presses her lips against mine and I almost throw up out of disgust.

 

“Get off of me,” I groan and I push her away again. “I think the seven minutes are up, I'm leaving,” I say as I try to push the door open. The handle breaks and I gulp. Fuck.

 

Wendy immediately grabs her chance and starts trying to make out with me. What can I do?

 

'Bill! Bill! Please!’ I think about him as much as I possibly can while trying to keep Wendy away from me. I hear footsteps nearing and suddenly, the door is gone. I immediately push Wendy away and I hug him tightly. “I'm so sorry,” I whisper and he hugs me back.

 

“It's okay, don't worry about it,” he whispers but I saw his eye. It's bright red and he's absolutely fucking pissed. “I won't forgive her, but it wasn't your fault,” he says and I hear her groan.

 

“Such a perfect couple, we get it! Did everyone forget that you're a demon?!” Wendy yells and Bill let's go of me.

 

“You're drunk, go home,” he says way calmer than I ever expected and she groans once again. 

 

“Fuck you Bill,”

 

“No thanks, I prefer Dipper,” he smiles and I can't contain a soft giggle. She storms off and grabs Robbie with her. I have a suspicion that they're hooking up, but I could absolutely not give less fucks. My fucks are gone, they ran out way back.

 

“Are you okay?” Bill suddenly asks and I look up at him. He knows I'm both perfectly fine and fucked up at the same time.

 

“I don't know,” I whisper truthfully and he pulls me in for another hug. His hugs calm me down so much it's almost like a drug.

 

“I'm here, I'll always be here,” he whispers as he rubs my back and I look up at him.

 

“I won't, I'll eventually die and you'll have to live without me, but I'll be there till then,” I say and he gulps. He pushes my hair up, revealing my birthmark and he softly kisses it.

 

“I love you,”

 

“I love you too,”


	3. 3

Pov Bill

 

The party was great for anything other than the accident. Mabel and Pacifica found each other, and they have marks which is super rare. It's really weird to think about it, like I've known that ever since I saw them and it took them years. Not like it matters, they're together now and if fate plays out nicely, they'll be together forever.

 

If fate plays out nicely.

 

I know that with this fate which has just been set out, I'm not supposed to tell or offer Dipper to become immortal. I know that if I do, Ford will kill me and he will kill himself. I don't ever want him to do that.

 

But I've seen glimpses, little fragments of another fate, where we live together forever, get kids and we're loving each other for the rest of our undying days.

 

If I don't tell Dipper, I'll have to watch him slowly die.

 

I can't take that.

 

I've decided to tell him, it's still his birthday so I feel like it's a nice day to tell him, but I don't know. Everything that happened tonight really messed him up, and he has been thinking about dying way too much. I don't think I'll be able to handle his reaction if he gets to know I'm able to make him immortal.

 

I never told anyone. 

 

Not even Ford.

 

***

 

“You're thinking again,” Dipper whispers as he crawls up closer to my chest. I look at his alarm clock and see it's almost twelve, I sigh.

 

“Didn't I use to say that to you,” I raise my brow and he nods. He keeps looking at me and I sigh once again. “Look, you always talk about dying and me living on without you and it scares me to think about you thinking about it. What also sucks is that I know how to fix it, but it's kinda like a secret and I never told anyone,” I whisper. He cups my cheek before softly smiling at me.

 

“Don't worry about me thinking about that kinda stuff, and you can trust me but I'm not forcing you to do anything,”

 

“I can make you immortal,”

 

His face drops.

 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” He asks and I can't look at him.

 

“I've seen our fate, we would live together happily until you die if I didn't tell you, if I did I would get killed,” I mutter and his eyes widen.

 

“You're not going to die, I'll make sure of that,” he whispers as tears dwell up in his eyes. “How does it work?”

 

“It's a mating ritual, it would make you part demon and immortal and we can live together forever,” I smile sadly and he kisses me.

 

“If you want to spend that one opportunity with me, I'd be willing to do anything. Not yet though,” he smiles and I nod.

 

“I expected a response more along the lines of 'fuck you’,” I laugh and he shakes his head. 

“I do have to think about it though, considering Mabel would outgrow me and I'd have to watch my sister die,” he says and I shake my head.

 

“Don't worry, Pacifica can take care of that,” I shrug and he narrows his brows. “Oh, right, you didn't know,”

 

“Know what?”

 

“When I was talking to Pacifica, I read her mind. She was more surprised about the fact that I knew who her soulmate was than about the fact that it's Mabel. Then her mind started rambling about how that would be hard because Mabel would eventually find out she's a witch,” I sum up and his eyes widen. “It's her story to tell though, and yes she can perform the ritual as well. It's easier to do with more people, so that's nice. Don't tell Mabel though,” 

 

“I won't, but wow, I didn't see that coming,” Dipper says and I smirk.

 

“Also, she can shapeshift just like me and boy, Mabel has some kinks. Not as messed up as you though,”

 

“Bill! Wait, you can still shapeshift? I thought you were stuck in this form?” Dipper has a soft blush across his face and he's so adorable I can't.

 

“Yeah, when something happens I transform back into this, but you've seen me shapeshift, only little things though, like how I turn my thumb into one of the claws of an animal because you like how it feels when I push it in your sl-”

 

“Bill please stop before I beg you to fuck me,” Dipper's blush is now a fiery red and I pull him closer. 

 

“I don't mind that,” I whisper seductively and he shivers. “You don't have to beg though, just ask nicely.”

 

“Nope, we agreed on a small pause in our sex life,” he says, popping all the P’s. I groan out and nod. Why the fuck did I agree to that?

 

Oh right, because I was allowed to fully tie him up if I did.

 

“In that case, maybe we should sleep,” I sigh and he nods.

 

“Thank you for one of the best birthdays yet Bill,” he whispers and I cup his cheek.

 

“Anything for my pine tree,”


	4. 4

Pov Pacifica

 

Being with Mabel far out exceeded my expectations and I am so, so happy. I was allowed to stay over at her house and as soon as her family was gone, she was hugging me and touching me and it's amazing to be here. I'm fairly certain Bill knows about me being a witch, and I know he won't tell Mabel, but I don't know if I can. Sure she's my soulmate but it would change how she looks at me drastically.

 

“I'm sorry if this is going too quick, just tell me, but I'm not really up for getting a mattress and you could just sleep in my bed if you want?” She says as she walks in. I nod and smile at her.

 

“Sounds good to me,” she smiles back and turns around to her closet. 

 

“Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?” She asks and manage to get out a “please” while admiring her from behind. She's so beautiful. She throws a long shirt at me and she takes her sweater off without any shame. I can't help but stare at her. 

 

“You okay?” She asks as she shrugs her shirt on. I'm a blushing mess and she turns around. I hide my face and she walks over to me. “You're pretty,” she says and I look up at her. “And mine,” she says as she softly kisses me. I love kissing her so much.

 

“I need to tell you something,” I say and she sits down next to me. “I'm a witch,”

 

“Cool,” she says and I raise a brow at her. She just shrugs before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. “You're the most beautiful witch I've ever seen though,” she says and I feel myself heating up again.

 

“You're not mad?” I ask her and she shakes her head.

 

“I've seen weirder, hell my brother is almost married to a demon who tried to kill us all,” she laughs and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. “Don't worry about it,”

 

“Thank you,” I whisper and she stands up again. She walks over to a mirror and puts her hair up in a ponytail. I quickly put her shirt on and it smells just like her. We both get under the covers and she lazily kisses my forehead. “Goodnight,” I whisper and she smiles.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

***

 

“If you’re a witch, can you cast spells just like that?” Mabel asks while moving her hand through my hair. I’m laying on her lap and she’s sitting against a tree. I shake my head slightly and she sighs loudly. “My brother would be so disappointed with his harry potter obsession.”

 

“So was I when I found out,” I chuckle  and open my eyes to look at her. Still as stunning as ever.

 

“Aren’t you disappointed that your mate is just a human and nothing special like you?” She cocks her head to the side and I sit up immediately. I straddle her and cup her cheek to make her look up at me.

 

“I could never be disappointed with you being my mate, with my years old crush being my mate,” I whisper and she smiles while leaning into my hand. “I let myself get used in so many ways just to forget you. Never again, now that you’re mine.”

 

“You what?” She asks as her eyes widen. I look away and she pushes my chin back to face her. “You did what?”

 

“I basically fucked every fuckable boy in this fucked up town, are you happy now that you know? Happy that your mate is a huge slut?” I almost yell it and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. She has every right to get away from me, from a whore like me. I get off her lap and turn my back towards her. 

 

“Pacifica,” she chokes out but I don’t turn around. I hear leafs knispering and I know she’s leaving. “I’m so sorry.” She manages to get out and with that she sits down next to me. She lays an arm around me. 

 

“I did so many stupid things because of you, but I can’t blame you for it because I did them myself. Please don’t blame yourself,” I whisper and she pulls me closer until my head is on her chest. “I slept around, I starved myself, I lost my friends and I almost killed my dad.”

 

“I’m so, so sorry that you had to go through all that alone,” she says as she moves back and lays down in the grass. I lay down against her and she sighs loudly. “I wish I could’ve been there for you then, but I’m here now. I won’t hold anything you just said against you,” she says and I look up with a tear stained face.

 

“I don’t deserve you,” I whisper and she smiles back at me.

 

“No, you deserve the world.”


	5. 5

Pov Bill

 

“Dipper!?” I yell around and finally bump into Mabel. “Have you seen Dipper?”

 

“No? Have you seen Pacifica?” She asks and she seems to be in as much of a hassle as I am. I shake my head and it finally hits us. Our eyes widen and I pull her away from the shack. 

 

“Where could they be?” I ask and look through the forest. “Fuck.”

 

“Bill?” I turn around to face Mabel and try to call Dipper with the mate call thing. No sign of him. “Bill!”

 

“I can't reach him, Mabel!” I yell out and turn around. I blast fire everywhere, setting most of the trees on fire. “Argh!”

 

“Bill! Bill please!” Mabel pulls my arm and I let the fire die out quickly. “Bill we both know where they are, don't we?”

 

“Yeah, Gideon,” I growl and she nods slowly.

 

I grab Mabel’s wrist and teleport us all over town, searching for Dipper. When we reach the old shack where Gideon once tried to win over Mabel, I shiver. “They’re here.” I burst through the door and look around, trying to sniff Dipper or Pacifica out. They’re unconscious, and tied up. “Gideon!”

 

“I knew you would come to ruin the fun,” he chuckles. “You can take them, I’m done with them,” he says. I teleport towards him and grab his collar before smashing him into the wall. 

 

“What did you do?” I yell and he smirks.

 

“Tried to remove their marks. Didn't work. I think you might want to try and get to them before they bleed out.” Gideon walks away calmly and I feel myself rushing over to the table. I cradle Dipper in my arms and heal up his scars, but he doesn't wake up.

 

“They've lost so much blood,” I say as I heal up Pacifica as well. I'm bad with blood, I don't understand how it works. Dipper would know, he definitely knows. 

 

“Can't you do something?” Mabel asks as the years roll down her cheek. 

 

“I'm trying, I promise!” I say before focussing on Dipper yet again. I can't lose him, not like this.


End file.
